


Human Burrito

by rhoflor



Series: One Shots | Dylan O'Brien [3]
Category: Dylan O'Brien - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Stiles Stilinski, F/M, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoflor/pseuds/rhoflor
Summary: "The blanket is a shared utensil. You can't just wrap yourself like a burrito and leave me to freeze to death."





	Human Burrito

"Hey, babe," I say as I peck my boyfriend softly. "How was training today?"

"It was great, actually." His reply was more of a question rather than a statement. I furrow my eyebrows and cock my head to the side. "It was a bit weird... It's just that... I don't know, Mr Webber was acting like a douchebag, even more than usual." He emphasises with his hands as he sits down at the table. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." 

He waves me off. "It's fine. I'm a tough guy." Stiles grabs the chicken cutlets and places two pieces on his plate. 

"I know you are," I grin at him, passing him the mashed potatoes. "So? What did you do?"

"Y'know," the young man trails off as he serves himself a spoonful of puree. 

"What did you do, Stiles?" I look intently into his eyes.

He huffs and drops his head a little, "I'm offended. I didn't do anything bad." He looks down at his food and starts cutting some pieces.

I purse my lips and raise an eyebrow. "Stiles, what did you do?"

"You remember what we did to coach that time on mischief night?" My boyfriend still doesn't quite meet my eyes and I nod. "I might have done the same thing to his office."

"Stiles!!!!"

"Sorry," he whines as he pops a bite of chicken into his mouth. 

"You can't do that, you're gonna get expelled one of these days."

"Oh, but you see... He won't know it was me, though." Stiles winks at me and I simply shake my head only imagining what the brown-haired man in front of me did to the poor officer. 

We keep discussing his day and the new technics he learned at Quantico over dinner. It's simple and relaxing. We enjoy these kinds of moments between us. It's nice to just have him come home from college and have dinner with him and just talk to him. I get off quite early and that means I usually cook whatever we're eating. One of the many things I love about this man is that he never complains about the food that I make. Sometimes I will cook something delicious and other times it won't be so good but, he's still very appreciative and will always say thank you for the food, baby, it was delicious. I really don't deserve him. 

He asks about my day at college and I tell him all the stuff I learned as a pre-med student. I usually just explain to him whatever the subject was that day and that helps with studying and maintaining all that information inside my brain. 

After we're finished, he takes my dirty dishes to the sink alongside his'. He rinses them and gently places them in the dishwasher. Once he's finished he walks up to me, snaking his arms around my waist making mine unconsciously go up to his neck and playing with the short hairs at the base of his hairline. Stiles joins our foreheads and lets out a breathy sigh. I close my eyes and let his smell in through my nostrils. He smells like deodorant, sweat, detergent, and Stiles. 

"Come on, let's go to bed."

We walk to our bedroom and change into our pyjamas. I'm the first one to enter the bathroom and brush my teeth. I sit down to pee and he comes in to brush his own teeth. 

"Can you pass me a new roll of toilet paper, please?" He nods leaving the small room whilst still brushing his teeth. He comes back a few seconds later with a new one. 

We hop into bed and his arms automatically drape around my torso, his lips connecting with the cold skin of my shoulder. It's mid-February and the weather has been really shitty recently. Virginia gets really cold. His phone chimes and he turns around to put it in sleep mode. I take the opportunity to wrap myself in the thick blanket.

"Oh, hell nah, babe. The blanket is a shared utensil. You can't just wrap yourself like a burrito and leave me to freeze to death." I grin up at him and bury my face deep in the blankets. "C'mon, open up."

"No."

"What you mean no?" Stiles' hands grab the top of the blanket and pull it down. "C'mon, scoot the butt."

"S'cold!"

"Yeah, my point exactly. Gimme blanky." 

Of course, I let him be part of the warm human burrito. That night we fall asleep wrapped in each other's warmth and love.


End file.
